This House Is Not A Home
by TheParadoxGlitch
Summary: Formally ShatteredSoul56! Hiei was born in the human world. Hina took Yukina and left Hiei and his father, Sanku, when they were born. Hiei, cold and part of a band, is abused by Sanku, but what happens when Hiei meets his sister in school? ON HOLD!
1. Just Another Kid

I do not own YYH or any songs I use!

A thin stream of light leaked through the broken curtain shades. Crimson eyes slowly opened but quickly shut as his eyes dilated. Groggily sitting up he rubbed his eyes. He gave a soft 'hn' and got out of bed. The only things in his room was a mattress with a sheet and school supplies. Sanku his father never really cared what Hiei did as long as he wasn't in the way. Hiei slowly walked around the room trying to make as little noise as possible. Know his father he was probably out drinking and probably had a hang over. A hang over and a fire demon do not mix. Hiei learned that quick. Hiei had been able to train himself in the forest in the back of the house. He never really liked being in the house so some nights he would sleep in trees any where other than his 'home'. He also learned quick how to run. He knew he got that from his father's side. He had always wondered about his mother and if he had any siblings and if they were still alive.

"Great." Grumbled Hiei as he realized he didn't do his homework again. Hiei was pretty smart and always got A's on the test but he could never find time to do the work at home. Considering the fact he hated his home. Hiei quickly got his things gathered together and put on his thin black trench coat. One of the things Hiei stole from the lost and found at school along with other black clothes.

Today was the first day of 8th grade for Hiei. He shuffled his feet as he made his way to the stairs. Quietly he made his way down stairs avoiding anything that made noise. Once outside he started his journey to school. Once he reached the school grounds he saw Yusuke making a fool of himself to impress his friends. Hiei shook his head and walked inside. He nodded a greeting to the red head, Kurama, as he passed him in the hall. Kurama smiled and nodded. Hiei made his way down the hall and stopped at his locker. He heard muffled scream. Hiei looked up but didn't see anything. He wandered around until he found a group of guys surrounding some one.

Hiei growled. The gang turned towards the growl and quickly disbursed when they saw whom it was.

"Fine Hiei you want her you can have her. Have fun." Hiei glared at him. Then he turned his attention the person on the ground. She had sea green hair and a cut on his lip from a bite. 'Just my luck.' Hiei helped the girl up. She whimpered slightly as he placed his hand on her face.

"Let me see." He said softly. Confused she looked at him. His eyes angled slightly and he took his scarf and gently whiped the blood away. Once cleaned he looked at her eyes. A warm crimson met his cold crimson. "You should have the nurse look at that." And with that he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hiei stopped. "Why did you help me?" No response. "Please will you stay with me." For some reason Hiei couldn't find it in his heart to turn away. It confused Hiei because no one had ever helped him but he felt the need to protect this girl. And he didn't even know her name.

"What's your name?" He said softly.

"Yu...Yukina."

"Where's your first class Yukina?" She smiled and ran up to him.

"Here um..." Yukina said handing him her schedule.

"Hiei." Yukina smiled.

"I like that name. It sounds familiar." Hiei looked at her schedule and at his.

"Just follow me you have all the same classes I do." Her smiled grew. "This your first time here?"

"Yeah I just moved here a couple weeks ago." He handed her back her schedule.

"I have to go to my locker. What number is yours?"

"38."

"I'll show you were that is it's right next to mine." Yukina nodded and followed him. 'What in the world am I doing?!' Hiei thought. Hiei sighed as he opened his locker and grabbed his books.

"Hiei?" Hiei looked over at Yukina.

"Hmm?"

"Can you show me how to open this?"

"You've never opened a locker before?" Yukina shook her head embarrassed. "Ok. Here let me see your combination." Yukina nodded. "Here watch left to 5 then pass 5 to the right and land on 30 then go left again to 23." Hiei did it and it unlocked. She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." Hiei gave a small smile.

After getting their supplies they headed to their first class. Hiei moaned when he looked at his teacher.

"Yes Mr. Jaganshi it's nice to have you back in my class." Hiei rolled his eyes. He took a seat and Yukina sat next to him. "Looks like you have a girl friend. Better watch him miss." Hiei mumbled something under his breath. "What was that Mr. Jaganshi? I'd watch what you say or me and you can have our usual talks during lunch." Hiei was about to say something when he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and Yukina looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please Hiei don't get into trouble."

"You're lucky she's here or I would break your face in." Hiei hissed.

"Was that a threat?" Mr. Jakari asked.

"No a promise." The bell rung signaling it was time for class to start.

"I'd watch your cocky attitude with me Mr. Jaganshi." Hiei snorted and leaned back in his chair. Mr. Jakari sat down at his desk.

What do you think? I thought I would try something different. I know Hiei OOC but it was hard for me not to do it. sigh Oh well Tell me what you think. What do you think will happen when Yukina figures out who Hiei is and what do you think they will do when they figure out he is abused? Hmmm...I don't even know... PLEZ R&R THANX!


	2. Unhealing Scars

Chapter 2

Unhealing Scars

Hiei grumbled as he walked out of the classroom. The teacher had done his normal picking on Hiei that day. The rest of there morning classes went by real smoothly. Hiei had showed Yukina around during school and now they were on their way to lunch.

"What do you like to do Hiei?" Yukina said as they sat down at a table.

"Hm?" Hiei asked chewing some food. He swallowed. "I sing." He said shrugging.

"Really? Are you in a band?" Hiei nodded. "Who is in your band?"

"Urm." Hiei pointed to the black haired boy throwing food in the air and trying to catch it in his mouth. "Yusuke is a complete idiot when it come to school but he is a great drummer." Hiei grumbled. Then he pointed to the red head in line waiting for food talking nervously to a girl, that he obviously wanted to get ride of. "That's Kurama. He is Mr. Perfect." Hiei said smirking. "He plays guitar. And last but not least him." Hiei said pointing to the guy walking towards Yusuke's table trying to pick a fight with him.

"Do they always fight?"

"At school yes. He's name is Kuwabara let me just say he's not the brightest crayon in the box. He plays a bass guitar." Yukina smiled.

"Hey Hiei!" Hiei turned around and saw Kurama walking towards him.

"Hey."

"And who is this lovely lady?" Yukina blushed.

"Yukina this Kurama. Kurama Yukina." Kurama shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Yukina. Hey Hiei are you coming to practice tonight? You can invite Yukina." Kurama said winking. Hiei glared at him.

"I don't know. If my old man isn't home I can go." Hiei said whispering the last part. Kurama smiled sadly.

"Ok."

"Would you like to go if I can Yukina?" Hiei asked. Yukina smiled and nodded. Hiei smiled slightly. "You know what I'll just hang out at the park. Then I can pick you up and we can go to the practice." Kurama looked slightly worried.

"No Hiei I think you better go home to see if your father is home first. You don't want him to worry?" Hiei snorted.

"Mind your own business Kurama. I can handle him."

"But Hi-"

"Stop it fox...urm I mean Kurama." Kurama smiled slightly.

"I don't want to get you in trouble Hiei." Came a small voice.

"It's no trouble Kurama is just being a worry wort." Kurama chuckled.

"Ok Hiei just be careful I'm going to tell Yusuke and Kuwabara ok?" Hiei nodded. Yukina smiled.

"What's your band name?"

"Anarchy." Hiei said taking a bite of his food.

"What kind of songs do you sing?"

"Mostly hard rock, metal, anything around there." Yukina nodded smiling. Hiei looked up at Yukina. "Hey you know what. I made up this new song and I need a partner. Do you want to try? I bet you could do it. It's not that hard."

"I don't know." Hiei smiled reassuring.

"I know you can do it. After you get the right tone you'll get the hang of it. So what do you say?" Yukina looked a little nervous. "Hey it's ok if you don't I just thought you might like it."

"Ok I'll try." Yukina said smiling. "Can my mother come?" Hiei smiled.

"Fine with me." Yukina's smile grew.

"Thanks." Hiei nodded.

After school Hiei walked Yukina home then hung out at the arcade and park just walking around.

"Damn you Sanku! I already gave you the money!" A man screamed.

"You callin' me a liar?!" Hiei hide behind a wall. He listened as the man that was fighting his father yelled and struggled. Then all was quiet. Hiei poked his head around the corner to see if they left. He witnesses the brutal slaughter of the human. Hiei gasped and hide again. He had seen a lot of killings and hated every single one of them. Now there was one more to add to his collection of horrid murder memories. Unfortunately his father heard the gasp. "Who's there?!" Hiei tried to run but his father caught him. He slammed his son against the wall. His breath reeked with booze and smoke. Hiei squinted his eyes. He so badly wanted to be stronger than his father. No matter how much he trained he would never over power the elder man. Maybe some day but not today or tomorrow. "What did you see."

"Nothing."

"What are you going to say?"

"Nothing." Sanku punched him in the jaw.

"That's my boy." Hiei glared at the ground. Sanku punched Hiei in the stomach and let him fall to the ground. With one more swift kick he left.

"Damn it!" Hiei shouted angrily and punched the ground. Hiei then picked himself up and walk over to pick up Yukina. He whiped the blood off his cheek and knocked on the door.

"Hold on!" Came a voice from the inside. The door slowly opened. "Hello Hiei! Please come in." Hiei nodded and slowly walked in. "Oh my what happened to your face?" Hiei turned his head.

"Nothing."

"That looks like a whole lot of nothing young man." A young woman stood at the door. Yukina looked like a younger version of her.

"Now I know where she get her beauty from." Hiei threw his hand over his mouth. "Gomen." Yukina giggled. Hiei looked away. "Lets just go." Hiei said turning to hid his blush. (KAWAII Hiei embarassed!!!) Hina smiled.

"Hello Hiei my daughter has told me great things about you. My name is Hina." Hiei looked at her. 'Hina? Where have I heard that before?' Hiei thought. Hiei snapped from his thoughts and shook her hand.

"Urm..nice to meet you to." She smiled. There walk they mostly talked about school. When they reached there destination Kurama was the first to notice there arrival.

"Hiei what happened to your face?!"

When I said it was Hiei's first day at school I meant to say it was 'Today was the first week of 8th grade for Hiei.' not day so sorry if I confused some people. Cause I said he forgot his homework you get it right? Gomen for confusing you.

Hiei is in the Human world right now. I know it's kind'a confusing right now just ask a question and I'll answer it ok? So how was the second chapter? PLEZ R&R THANX!!!


	3. Lying Through Your Teeth Again

Chapter 3

Lying Through Your Teeth Again

Hiei mumbled something under his breath as he walked in. "So what happened?"

"Nothing. Lets just get on with this." Kurama shrugged it off with a worried glance. The gang was just about to get started when they heard a bang on the door. Everyone looked confused. "I'll get it." Hiei grumbled. Hiei opened the door slightly before it was slammed open. "Hey! What the hell! Why the fuck did you do that f-" Hiei quite talking when he realized who it was.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Sanku asked, more like yelled.

"Why are you here?" Hiei said backing up. He had to close the door behind him so his father wouldn't know any one else was here.

"I FOLLOWED YOU IDIOT! Now were are those two woman you brought here?" His father said with lustful eyes.

"What two women?" Sanku slapped Hiei.

"Don't take me for an idiot. It may have been dark but I still saw you with two women!" Hiei backed up and slowly and carefully closed the door behind him. Then he inched away from it.

"What's going on up there?" Hina asked. Kurama looked worried and he slowly climbed the stairs and peeked through the lock hole. He gasped when he said Hiei's father.

"Every one stay quiet." Kurama whispered. Once they were quiet they listened to the argument going on up stairs.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Hiei cringed. 'Think Hiei Think!' Hiei thought.

"There is no one here." Hiei said. "Just me."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Sanku punched Hiei. Hiei slammed into a wall at the opposite end of the room. "Come on son don't make me do this the hard way...I really don't want to hurt you...just give me those women you were with." Hiei sat in the rubble and shook his head. "DAMN YOU!" Sanku charged Hiei again. Hiei looked down. 'I must protect them.' Just as Sanku was about to hit Hiei a green vine stretched out from of the ground and grabbed Sanku. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"If I were you I'd just leave right now. Or you'll have to answer to us." Kurama said emerging from the basement with Yusuke and Kuwabara behind him.

"You're a demon aren't you?" Sanku grumbled. Kurama smirked.

"DAMN RIGHT!" Yusuke shouted. Sanku slowly backed away.

"I'll get you later...son." Hiei turned his head. Kurama walked over to Hiei and held out his hand.

"You ok?" Hiei took his hand and stood up. Yusuke brushed some dust off his back.

"Of course I'm fine. You shouldn't have come out."

"And what just let that guy beat the crap put of ya? NO WAY!" Hiei shook his head.

"You can't beat him either Yusuke." Hiei said walking away.

"So!"

"Yeah we were lucky. He didn't see through our bluff." Kurama said smiling.

"Some day I'll kill him." Hiei said before going back down stairs.

"HIEI! Are you ok?" Yukina said running up to him. Hiei only nodded. Hiei walked over to his backpack and rummaged through it pulling out a piece of paper. He walked over to Yukina and handed her the paper. "Here are the lyrics. I have two songs in mind. But I'm also working on a couple more."

"Hiei why don't we show her how we do it?" Yusuke suggested. Hiei only nodded. The gang set everything up.

"Play Track 13." Hiei said to the gang. The gang nodded and Kurama started it off with a slowly guitar sound. Hiei leaned towards the microphone.

**(The song I had in mind was 'Take Me Under' by THREE DAYS GRACE. From the 'do not copy-and-paste lyrics I can not place them on the story. If you want to see the lyrics you have to look them up. Sorry and of course I DO NOT OWN THEM!)**

Hiei and the gang stop playing and step away from the makeshift stage. Yukina and Hina smile as Hiei approaches.

"Get it? It's quiet simple really." Yukina smiled feeling a lot more confident.

"You were great." Hiei smiled slightly.

"Here I'll show you how to read the notes." Yukina nodded as Hiei showed her.

"Thanks Hiei. I'll practice it." Hiei nodded as he walked Hina and Yukina up to there door.

"Have a good night." Hiei said turning.

"Good bye Hiei." They both said. Hina watched Hiei's retreating back. 'He seems so familiar...'

That next day Hiei and Yukina were in art class. Hina decided to go to Yukina's school and see what classes she had. She walked up to the office door and opened it. She went up to the counter and asked if she could see her daughter's schedule. The lady nodded.

"What is your daughter's name ma'am?"

"Yukina." She nodded and found her schedule. Hina took a copy and made her way to Yukina's class. When she reached the room she knocked on the door. Ms. Kaoru answered the door. She smiled and greeted her.

"Good morning." Hina smiled.

"Hello I'm Hina and my daughter is Yukina. I'm just wondering what she is doing in her classes." Ms. Kaoru smiled and nodded. She explained what they were doing in art at the current moment. The students were in another room. She walked up to the window and looked in. Hiei was sitting next to Yukina helping her with her clay model. Yukina laughed as Hiei commented on something.

"To be honest with you this is the first time Hiei has smiled so much." The teacher said absent mindedly. Hina looked at Hiei.

"Do you know anything about Hiei?" The teacher looked sadly at the boy.

"He's had a hard life. I don't know much except what I read in the newspaper."

"Like what?"

"Well...his last step-mother was sent to jail for abusing him." Hina gasped slightly. "That's not all. Once she was sent to jail the bruises and cuts still appeared. When he first came here he never talked. He seemed really depressed." The teacher sighed. "In the papers they say that was his twenty-first step-mother."

"Really? Poor kid being tossed around all those people."

"His father is another story. That man." The teacher growled slightly. "He is very hard to get along with. I can only imagine what Hiei goes through every day with that man."

"Is he that bad?"

"Oh he is worse that you think. He drinks, smokes, and even picks up girls off the street. I swear they need to take that poor boy away from his father. In the newspapers they have at least five descriptive trials between Hiei and his father. That's why I know so much about his rough life." Hina sighed and looked at Hiei smile slightly. "He's a great kid. Just has a hard time getting his homework done. The other teachers around here don't understand what Hiei's been through. They just think he is a boy with no discipline. The truth is his a boy with too much discipline...it wears you down after so many years."

What do you think so far? And for Koriaena yes Kurama is still a Yoko. Everyone is still the same.


	4. Your Laughter, My Tears

Chapter 4

Your Laughter, My Tears

A week later Hiei was walking home after taking Yukina home. He was listening to his CD player of his music practicing the lyrics in his head. Hiei made his way up to the house. Hiei stopped his player and stuffed it in his backpack. Hiei took a look at the sky. 'I guess it's going to rain soon.'

"Stupid boy! Why are you late?!" Hiei ignored his new stepmother. He walked up the stairs and into his room. Her face turned red as she marched up the stairs and slammed his door open.

"What the fuck!" Hiei said standing from his bed. "Don't go around breaking my stuff!"

"You stupid bastard! YOU should know NOT to ignore me!" She screams.

"Shut the hell up I'm on the phone!"

"Hiei?" The person on the phone replied.

"Hold on Kurama." Hiei said into the phone. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" She sneered and picked up a CD on the table. "Don't touch anything in my room you bitch!"

"Hiei are you ok?" Another voice said on the phone.

"It's ok Yukina I'm fine." Since Hiei was distracted she threw the CD at him. Hiei looked up. "THROW SOMETHING AT ME AGAIN AND YOU WILL REGRET IT!" He glared at her. Hiei set the phone on his bed. He shoved Alexis (Stepmother) out of his room. "GET OUT!" He slammed the door shut and walked over to his bed. "Ok sorry about that."

"What's wrong?" Yukina asked worried.

"Nothing." Hiei grumbled.

"Well Hiei I'm almost to Yukina's house. Then I'll pick you up ok?"

"Thanks Kurama. I really don't want to walk in the rain."

"It's no problem. Now where did we leave off?" Hiei was about to talk when his door slammed open again. This time Alexis had a vase in her hands. Hiei still recovering from the sound of the slamming door didn't see the vase as it was thrown at him.

"SHIT!" Hiei yelled as it broke and cut his cheek. "BITCH!"

"I'd watch what you say or I'll tell your father." She sneered.

"He'll be too drunk to notice if I killed you right now!" Hiei yelled once again pushing her out of the room. "GO do something useful like clean!" Hiei screamed smirking. "Once again I'm sorry about that."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kurama and Yukina asked in union.

"Yes Yes Yes." Just then the door slammed downstairs. Hiei heard crying as Alexis explained that Hiei attacked her. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"BOY!"

"Shit." Hiei whispered.

"What is it Hiei?" Hiei ran to the window. Just his luck as it started to rain.

"Did you pick up Hina and Yukina yet Kurama?"

"I'm at their house as we speak."

"Ok Kurama change of plans pick me up you know where." Hiei whispered as he heard some one come up the stairs. Then he hung up, grabbed his backpack, and jumped out the window.

"Hiei? HIEI!" Kurama shouted in a panic.

"Kurama? What's going on?"

"Hurry and get in we got to hurry and pick up Hiei."

"Ok bye."

"Hurry." They both hung up. Hina and Yukina entered the car.

It was getting dark and the rain was pouring harder. Hiei made his way through the streets. His heavy, soggy, cold clothes sticking to him and the cold wind was not something that would keep you warm. And knowing Hiei's father he was probably tracking his ki so Hiei had to keep low which means no energy to warm himself up. Hiei shivered and his teeth chattered as another cold breeze ran through the cold rain.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Hiei kept repeating when a breeze drifted by.

"BOY I KNOW YOU ARE AROUND HERE!" A man shouted. Hiei gasped and hid. He was so close to the spot where Kurama was going to pick him up. Hiei used the shadows to his advantage. Jumping from one shadow to another until he reached his destination. Hiei sighed when he saw Kurama's van. Hina opened the said door and saw Hiei soaked to the bone.

"Oh dear hurry get in before you catch a cold." Hiei nodded and got in the car. Hiei started to shiver worse. Hina took off her jacked and wrapped it around the shivering boy. Then she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. Hiei first stiffened but soon relaxed in the warm embrace. Slowly Hiei's shivering subsided.

"Was that your step-mother you were yelling at?" Kurama asked.

"She ain't a mother. She's a toy for when my dad gets bored." Hiei grumbled.

"Did they marry?" There was a pause.

"Yes." Hiei whispered. Hina looked down at Hiei. 'He has another step-mother?' Hina thought sadly. She held Hiei closer when his shivering started to return though he was obviously trying to suppress it. Then she noticed something on his cheek. Under closer inspection she noticed it was blood. Blood was seeping from his cut on his cheek and mixed with the water slowly dripping down his face and down his neck. She took a piece of her shirt and placed it over Hiei's cheek.

"Tell me if it hurts." She whispered gently. Yukina looked worried at Hiei. Hiei only looked shocked then he looked away.

What do you think? PLEZ R&R THANX!

For Arano-Honou's Question:Hina didn't name Hiei she just took Yukina. She knew she couldn't support 2 children at the time and she thought her son would survive better than her daughter. Then Sanku changed his last name so Hina wouldn't find Hiei.

For Animefreak54's Question:Sanku wasn't abusive to her but his drinking problem was what she was afraid of. So when Hina left Sanku took out his anger on his son.

For Yusuke brat's Question:No it won't be a Yukina/Hiei fic and though I like Yaio in some stories I don't think I'll be writing any.

For koriaena's Question:No I guess they are not Spirit detectives. And yes they do live in the Ningenkai. And they met mostly through school and all liked music so they started a band.

Any more questions ask. I just won't answer spoilers to the story ok


	5. Questions Best Not Asked

Chapter 5 Questions Best Not Asked

Hina kept her warming embrace around Hiei. Hiei kept his gaze on his wet hands. Hina reached over and whiped his soggy bangs out of his face. All Hiei did was sniffle. Hina felt Hiei's forehead and it was really warm.

"Are you feeling ok Hiei?" Hina asked. Hiei looked away hiding his sorrow filled eyes. This was the first time he was ever held and comforted. It made Hiei feel sad when he thought about all he has missed because of what his father did. Hina pulled Hiei closer gently rubbing his back. Hina looked worried at the boy in her arms. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes we are. Just two blocks away." Hina nodded. Hiei was starting to nod off. His eyelids drooped and he let out a small yawn. Hina smiled.

"Sleep Hiei. We're almost there." Hiei numbly nodded and rested against Hina. Once they arrived to Kurama's house Kurama carried Hiei into his room and laid him down on the bed. Hina walked over to Hiei and held his hand with Yukina next to her. Kurama left the room to get some new and warm cloths.

"Mom is Hiei going to be ok?" Yukina asked worried. Hina smiled and nodded.

"He will probably have a cold that's all." Kurama returned and asked if they could leave until he got Hiei dressed. They nodded and stepped outside the door. Yukina looked down as a small tear slid down her cheek. "Oh baby come here." Hina said opening her arms. Yukina gave her mother a hug. "Everything will be just fine. You'll see." Hina said smiling reassuring and gently whiping her daughters tears away.

"Ok you can come in." Kurama said from the room. Hiei was dressed in black silk pajamas. They had blood red flames crawling up the side. "He spends some days at my house when he needs to get away so I have clothes and other supplies for him when he's over here." Kurama said smiling sadly. Hina nodded and walked over to the bed. "Here is a rag. We just have to keep his temperature down. I bet he'll feel better in the morning." Hina smiled and took the rag and dipped it into a bowl of cool water next to the bed. She gently placed it over Hiei's forehead. (Hiei does not have a Jagon because he doesn't even know he has a sister. Ok ) That night everyone took turns watching Hiei.

By that morning Hiei's temperature was down to normal. All was quiet in the house. Hina, Yukina, and Kurama had cots in Kurama's room next to the bed where Hiei laid. Hiei took a deep breath in as he slowly opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling and realized that he was at Kurama's house. Sitting up slightly he head started to spin. Plopping back to the pillows he started to rub his temples. He moaned slightly in discomfort. Hina was awoken by the moan. She looked around and noticed everyone was still asleep.

"Hiei?" Hina asked standing up. She saw Hiei rubbing his head. He stopped and looked at her.

"Why were you sleeping on the floor?" Hiei asked. Hina smiled.

"You had a high temperature so we all watched you over the night." Hiei squinted taking in all that was said. Then he looked away.

"You didn't have to do that." Hiei whispered. Hina's smiled grew.

"How are you feeling?" Hiei shifted in the bed.

"My head hurts." Hiei whispered embarrassed. Hina was about to go look in the bathroom for some ibuprofen when she heard some one stir behind her.

"Morning Hina what are you doing up?" Hina turned around and saw Kurama get up.

"I'm going to get Hiei some medicine for his head." Kurama smiled.

"I'll get it." Kurama said exiting the room.

"Mom?" Hina turned around and saw Yukina sitting up. Hina smiled and helped her daughter up.

"Yes."

"Hiei's up?" Hina nodded.

"I told you everything would be ok." Yukina smiled and nodded.

Sorry so short but I'm already working on the next chapter! PLEZ R&R THANKS!!

poltergeist report 101

Yes the number of stepmothers was just a random number.

Lady-of-the-Dragon-Flame

No Hiei isn't going to fall in love with Yukina. It will only be a brotherly love. They will know the secret soon.

kitsuneoshadows  
And yes Hiei is still a fire demon.


	6. How Can I Cry Over Someone I Never Loved...

Chapter 6

How can I cry over someone I never loved?

Kurama walked into the room with two pills and a glass of water.

"Here you go, Hiei." Hiei smiled slightly and took the medicine. Kurama helped Hiei sit up slightly as Hiei took the pills. Then he gently laid the fire demon down. Hiei closed his eyes then slowly opened them. "I'll go start breakfast." Kurama said getting up from Hiei's bed.

"I'll help." Hina said following Kurama out of the room. Yukina smiled and sat on the edge of Hiei's bed.

"Are you feeling better?" Hiei nodded and smiled back.

"Much. I guess it was a little too cold outside yesterday huh?" Yukina nodded.

"What about your father or stepmother?" Yukina whispered. Hiei smiled at Yukina's worried face.

"I'll be just fine I bet my father was too drunk to remember anything and my stepmother...well I can handle her." Hiei said staring at the ceiling. "She just thinks to high of her self that's all nothing to worry about." Hiei looked over at Yukina. "I guess I kind of ruined our practice huh?"

"No you didn't. This was more important than singing. You can show me later when you're feeling better." Yukina said.

"Breakfast is ready!" Came a holler from the other room.

"Lets eat I'm starving." Hiei said getting up. Yukina nodded and followed him.

"Well look who's up it's sleeping beauty." Kurama said smiling. Hiei just smirked and sat down at the table. They ate in silence. "Are we still up for practice?" Hiei looked up.

"I wrote a new song. I guess we could try it and I also wanted to show Yukina how to read the notes and stuff. If you still want to Yukina." Yukina smiled.

"I could try."

"Then I guess it's still on." Hiei pushed food around on his plate not really paying attention. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Kurama said getting up. Kurama walked over and opened the door. An obviously drunken woman was at the door.

"Have you see my kid? He's about this tall." She said showing with her hands. "And has spiky black and white hair. With...urm blue...no...red eyes...he's name is um...Hi...Hiei." Kurama kindly smiled.

"No sorry ma'am can't say that I have." She nodded and turned around and stumbled to the next door. Kurama closed the door and walked back into the kitchen.

"Smooth." Was all Hiei replied. Kurama smiled and sat down to finish his food.

After breakfast they headed over after calling Yusuke and Kuwabara to their abandoned practice house. After they set up Hiei re-told Yukina how to read it and after practicing it they were finally ready to try the whole song. Kurama started off playing his guitar. Both Hiei and Yukina stood up next to a microphone.

**(The song I had in mind was 'Broken' by Amy Lee. From the 'do not copy-and-paste lyrics I can not place them on the story. If you want to see the lyrics you have to look them up. Sorry and of course I DO NOT OWN THEM!)**

The music stopped and everyone cheered.

"Good job Yukina!" They all congratulated. Hiei threw his arm around her shoulders.

"What'd I tell ya. Can I pick a great singer or what?" Yukina blushed and thanked everyone. Hina smiled as she watched everyone cheer her daughter. "Why don't you go rest your throat and get a drink Yuki." Yukina smiled at her nickname. She nodded and stepped off the stage. Hina walked with her over to the jug of water they bring. "Why don't we try the new song I just made?"

"Sure." They agreed. Hiei handed them a sheet with the notes. Kurama started the music and Hiei took a deep breath.

"Yuki you and your mother can leave for this song. I don't think you want to hear it." Hina didn't want her daughter to hear it since Hiei warned them so she nodded and took Yukina out of the room. Then she stood next to the door and listened as Hiei started to sing his disturbing lyrics.

**(The song I had in mind was 'Kill You' by KoRn. From the 'do not copy-and-paste lyrics I can not place them on the story. If you want to see the lyrics you have to look them up. Sorry and of course I DO NOT OWN THEM!)**

Hiei then walked right off the stage and walked out the door. He walked outside to take a breather. Sitting on the steps he placed his head in his hands. Just then a stumbling woman came down the street.

"There you are you stupid idiot!" Hiei was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear his stepmother's shouts. She walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Hey you idiot get the fuck up!" She half yelled half slurred. Hina and Yukina rushed to the door just in time to she her slap Hiei.

What did you think? PLEZ R&R THANX!

Firedragonbaka

Yes we are about to find out if Hiei kills his father and yes he will kill him after finding out that Hina is his mother. Thanks for your review

From: poltergeist report 101

No they weren't reincarnated they just were born in the human world instead of the demon. While Hina was pregnant she fled to the human world with Sanku thinking it would be the best. Hope that helped. If not Gomen I tried. Thanx for reviewin'


	7. Although My Hands Are Shaking I Lie Perf...

Chapter 7

Although My Hands Are Shaking I Lie Perfectly Still

Hiei tumbled to the ground rubbing his soar cheek. Hiei looked up and saw his stepmother smirking down at him.

"You stupid bastard didn't you know I was searching the whole fucking town for you?!" She walked up to Hiei and bent down to be face to face with him. Her breath reeked of alcohol. "Your father will not be pleased to know you're singing like that about me! I heard it all the way out here! How dare you you good for nothing slut!!!"

"What do you know! My father brings home other women while you're not around! He doesn't care about you!!!" Hiei screamed. Alexis's face turned beat red as she quickly backhanded him. Hiei slammed into the ground.

"How would you know?!"

"Because he does it in my room! He throws me under the bed or in the closet if I'm occupying my room at the time! I know because he's my father."

"You STUPID BASTARD!!! LIE! That's all you ever do! You worthless piece of shit!" She grabbed Hiei by the collar to left him from the ground. She was about to hit him again. Hiei braced himself knowing if he hurt her he'd be in more trouble. All he could do was threaten the woman but could never follow up on them.

"STOP!" Alexis turned and saw a woman standing there with an identical daughter.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"It doesn't matter just put Hiei down." Hina said calmly. Hiei looked over at her worried that she had made herself known. Alexis dropped Hiei and stumbled over to Hina. Yukina whimpered slightly and Hina pushed her back behind her. "It's not right what you do to the boy."

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?"

"Stop you."

"I bet you won't!" She raised her hand to Hina. Hiei's eyes widened and he ran and pushed his stepmother to the ground.

"Don't you ever raise a hand to my friends again our you'll regret it!" Hiei yelled. Alexis got up and roughly grabbed Hiei by the arm.

"We're going home and see what your father has to say about this!" She pulled Hiei along with her. Hiei winced every so often but complied glade his friends were no longer in danger.

"Hey Hina we heard yelling what's going on?" Kurama said walking out.

"His stepmother took Hiei. They had an argument." Kurama looked worried and led Hina and Yukina back in.

"Do you think we should check up on Hiei, Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know."

With Hiei...

Once they reached the house Hiei was thrown in. He landed on the rough carpet and attempted to get up until he felt a weight on his back.

"Stay there!" She yelled pushing her foot deeper in his back. "Honey!" She yelled.

"What?! Did you find the boy?!" She smiled evilly at Hiei. Hiei looked at the ground not wanting what was coming next.

"Yes finally he was hiding." He picked Hiei off the ground and held his face so he faced his father. "And do you know what he said to me? He said you don't love me and that you were cheating on me with other women in his room." Sanku punched Hiei in the stomach letting him fall to the ground. "Did you know he sings? He sang a really bad song about me. How he wanted to kill me."

"Boy how dare you!" He kicked Hiei in the back. Hiei tightened in a small ball hoping to soften the blow somewhat. Then Sanku grinned evilly and walked into the kitchen. Hiei watched confused. The he came out with a container and lifted Hiei by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and roughly opened Hiei's mouth and poured the liquid in the container down Hiei's throat.

It burned. Hiei felt like he was on fire and his eyes felt like they were going to explode. Then it occurred to him. He couldn't breath. His chest tightened and Hiei fell to the floor gasping for breath. His father continued to pour the substance on Hiei's wreathing body. Once his father was done he threw the bottle at him then left the room. Hiei looked at the bottle it read: Ammonia.

Hiei struggled to breathe and started to pound on his chest in hoping to clear an airway. When half way successful he laid there breathing weakly. 'So this is how I'm going to die.' His skin, eyes, mouth, throat, nose, burned. Heck everything felt like it was on fire. A tear made its way down Hiei's cheek. It hurt. He was dying. Pictures of Yukina, Hina, Kurama, and everyone else that he cared about flashed before his eyes. This was his day to die. He just laid there perfectly still excepting it. Embracing it. 'Was this what hell is like?' Hiei wondered as his mind drifted in and out of consciousness. It felt like eternity had passed.

BANG! 'What was that?' Hiei thought as he took another raspy breath.

"HIEI!" Kurama yelled as he opened the door. Kurama covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve. Kurama prevented anyone from coming into the room and ran over to Hiei. He wrapped the blanket around Hiei to not get any of the toxic substance on him as well. He lifted Hiei and pulled him out of the intoxicated room. Hiei whimpered as the blanket rubbed against his raw skin. Painful whimpers that brought tears to Kurama's eyes everytime he heard one escape from Hiei's mouth. "Hang in there Hiei." Hina and Yukina looked stunned and worried. The ambulance had already arrived and Hiei was now placed on a stretcher and being placed in the back of an ambulance. They gently placed an oxygen mask over Hiei's nose and mouth. Hiei whimpered everytime something touched him.

What do you think? I swear he has an EVIL father! We're getting closer to Hina finding out about Hiei YA!!!


	8. He's My Son

Chapter 8

He's My Son

Hiei struggled with every breath. Tears blurred his vision. Even with the oxygen he still felt like he couldn't breath. Hiei whimpered slightly as the doctors inserted an IV. Hina and Yukina were in the back with Hiei. Hina looked sadly at Hiei as a tear slowly trickled down his burned cheek. Kurama and the gang took Kurama's car and drove behind the ambulance.

"He was drenched in ammonia. I think he swallowed some to. This is not good." They said to each other. All Hiei could heard was a low mumbling. All his senses went numb. "Son can you hear me?" Hiei tried to respond but found that he couldn't. He just heaved a ragged breath.

When they reached the hospital they rushed Hiei inside. Frantic the doctor attempted to save the boys life. The distressed Hina and Yukina waited in the waiting room. After a couple of minutes the gang had arrived.

"Is there any news on him?" Kurama asked the Hina who was comforting her daughter. Yukina held on to Hina as sorrow washed over her.

"What if he doesn't make it? We should have never let her take him." Yukina sobbed. Hina slowly rocked her while rubbing circles on her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry to bother you but do anything of you know the boy that was rushed in?" A cop asked. Kurama stood up.

"Yes we do what would you like?"

"Well we have this man in custody and evidence that he was the one that did this. Along with a woman we need some one to identify them. They said they are the boy's parents and this lady right here..." The office said pointing to Hina. "...hurt the boy. They are in the other room if you'd like to come." Kurama nodded.

"Wait I'd like to see them to." Hina said getting up. The office only motioned for them to follow. The gang followed the man.

"One of them is really drunk and can't even stand up the woman is tied to the chair to keep her from escaping." The officer mentioned as he opened the door. Sitting there and cursing the cops Alexis was tied to the chair. Hina gasped as she looked at the man presumed to be Hiei's father.

"S...Sanku." The drunken man mumbled something in his drunken slumber.

"Do you know this man?" The cop asked.

"Y...yes are you sure this is Hiei's father?" They nodded. "I used to date him. He is...my...daughter's father too." Hina said hugging Yukina. "Then...Hiei is my...my son?" Kurama gasped.

"Really? Yes Hiei did mention something about his mother but he wasn't sure if he had any siblings." Kurama mumbled.

"If it's true then why did you leave Hiei with him?" Yusuke asked. Hina hung her head slightly.

"I could not afford both of them. Sanku was angry with me. I never thought he'd hurt his son so I left my son with him taking my daughter. I was afraid he'd do something to Yukina if I left her there so I thought my son would survive better. I never got the chance to name my son but I guess he changed his last name. Sanku's old last name was Kojack. I guess he didn't want me to find my son."

"Would you like a DNA test to be sure, ma'am?" Hina looked at the cop and nodded. The cop took some of her DNA and left the room.

"Hiei's my brother?" Yukina said quietly to her self. "He does look a lot like me." Hina hugged Yukina close.

"All this time? Sanku abused my son." Hina said sadly tears falling down her cheeks.

"Kurama what are we going to do about Sanku? Once he's awake I don't think we will be able to contain him." Kurama smiled and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Wards." Yusuke smiled and nodded. Kurama walked up to Sanku and slipped on the wards when the cops weren't looking.

"The doctor is out." The gang nodded and made their way back to the waiting room.

"Hiei's family and friends I presume?" The gang nodded. "Ok. Well this does look grim. He's on life support and is still very unstable. The problem is we are going to have to place him on a feeding tube soon to get it out of his system. It will only be 'till he wakes up. He's very lucky because he has inhaled a lot of the ammonia. His skin is burn quite badly. It is wrapped and will be for a while. I don't think it has affected any senses but it's still too early to tell but we're watching his eyes. There is also something that has us worried. Some time during the injury he was kicked in the back or something with great force like slamming into a staircase. I'm not sure...but he's spinal cord is severely damaged. We are not even sure he'll be able to walk. The blow had severed a whole lot of nerves." Hina held her daughter as she cried. Kurama also wrapped a comforting arm around Hina. "We are not completely sure but there is a chance. I'm sorry. Other than that minor bump and bruises. He is now in the ICU would you like to see him?" The gang nodded. The doctor smiled sadly and led the way.

Hiei was lying on a huge white bed. His face and head was wrapped and uncovered only his mouth and nose. A huge tube was lodged down Hiei's throat breathing for him. Most of his body was covered to protect his burned skin. They also noticed a back brace around Hiei's chest.

"Oh Hiei." Hina said sadly. "What have I done? I should have taken you with me. I'm so sorry." Hina said sitting in the chair next to the bed. Yukina sat next to her in another chair. The gang gathered in the room and sat on chairs and on the window seal.

After a couple of hours Yusuke and Kuwabara had gone home planning on coming over later.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Kurama asked again as he got ready to leave.

"We're sure Kurama don't worry about us." Kurama smiled and nodded.

"Ok but if you need anything please don't hesitate to call." Hina and Yukina nodded and said thanks. The doctor entered the room after Kurama left.

"We have the DNA results. It seems that this boy, Hiei, is your son."

What do you think???? Hope you liked it! PLEZ R&R THANX!!!

For Psycho24 and Poltergeist Report 101's Question:

Ammonia is used for many things but the one in my story is a detergent. It's chemical is a strong base. It is harmful to every part of your body. It can cause burning of the skin and if it gets in eyes it can cause permanent damage. Inhaling can irritate nose, throat, and mouth and harm lungs. It could also cause liquid build up in the lungs leading to death. Lets just say it's not a good thing to get into. I hope that helped for those who don't know what ammonia is and it's effects.


End file.
